Sketching A Taiyoukai
by EternalTears91
Summary: What happens when a Miko takes to drawing A Taiyoukai? Situations. Very interesting ones. REVISED, UP FOR ADOPTION.


Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Gosh.

_**Sketching A Taiyoukai **_

Night was falling, so the Inu-tachi decided to stop and set up camp. Sango and Miroku set out to gather fire wood to start the camp fire for dinner. Shippou sniffed out a near by stream to fill the cooking pot for Inuyasha's favorite treat...ramen. Kagome and Inuyasha were left in the clearing, silence reigning between them. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag, refusing to meet Inuyasha's eyes. She had felt the tug on her soul earlier, and knew that Kikyou was nearby. She was sick of it. As if catching her train of thought, Inuyasha started toward her. "Kagome…" She silenced him with a glare, and then sighed. Despite her tender age of 17, Kagome felt old. No, that wasn't quite right. She felt…worn down and tired. Nothing had changed in all the years she traveled with the hanyou. He still pined for Kikyou, and always went to her at her beck and call, like a foolish puppy. Kagome would never be anything more than second-best in his eyes. When blue orbs met amber, Inuyasha winced at the sadness and acceptance he saw swimming in her eyes. He loved her, he knew that, but Kikyou had to come first. She had given her life for him...Kagome understood that, right? Kagome sat down, and Kirara jumped into her lap. Petting her softly, Kagome whispered, "go to her, Inuyasha." That was all he needed. Inuyasha left the miko and neko-youkai alone in the clearing.

Shippou came back to the campsite, balancing the full pot in his tiny hands. "Hey Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. "Kikyou." That was the only information needed. Shippou sat the pot down carefully, and then leapt on Kagome's shoulder. He put his small arms around her neck in a gentle embrace. Miroku and Sango came back with the fire wood. Miroku was sporting a dark red hand print on his cheek, and Sango was frowning. "Stupid lecher." The monk only smiled and dropped his bundle of wood onto the pit they had dug earlier. While Sango was in the process of lighting it, Miroku looked over at Kagome. "Lady Kagome, I believe we saw a soul stealer on our way back. Has Inuyasha…?" Miroku trailed off at the look on Kagome's face. "I see." Sango turned pitying brown eyes on the miko. "Oh, Kagome…" Kagome stood, and set Kirara down. She dusted off her jeans, and walked over to her black backpack that was resting against a log (she gave up the hideous yellow one about a year ago.) Pulling out a sketchpad and pencils, she turned to the others, eyes downcast. "I am going for a walk. I…I need to think about things. I'll be back." No one said a word as they watched their dear friend pick up her bow and quiver of arrows, and walk out of camp.

Kagome walked until she found herself at a small hill over looking the land. The moon was just beginning the climb into the starlit sky. She breathed in the fresh, crisp air and sat down. She placed her bow and arrows within easy reach, and then flipped open her sketchpad. Drawing helped her to think, and helped to suppress the pain. She had loved Inuyasha with all of her being, and still it hadn't been enough. She followed him all this time, improving and growing. She was now an expert marksman with her arrows, and had trained with Miroku and Kaede to hone her massive reserves of holy energy. She even learned a bit about handling a sword from Sango (much to Inuyasha's amusement.) Kagome sighed. '_I've done so much to improve for him. I've done so much to become…worthy._' She let her hair grow out past her waist, and it became more refined, but maintained a slight wave. She gave up her middle school uniform and all uniforms after completing high school, via the fast track program her mother suggested. Now she wore sturdy jeans, combat boots, and comfortable tops, all in deep colors to blend better with the scenery. She snorted. '_Least I'm not prancing about in scarlet red from head to toe._' Every time she made a change, Inuyasha was the first one to attempt putting her down. She knew what his actions really meant. "Underneath it all…I could never compete with Kikyou." A single tear fell onto the landscape she had just sketched on to the pad. Then, she tensed. "Why would a living miko want to compete with an undead one?"

Kagome turned to meet cold golden eyes. "Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru." The western Taiyoukai stood looking down at her in all his pristine glory. The moonlight caressed his beautiful form, and highlighted the spun silver of his hair. She was neither surprised, nor afraid when he sat down gracefully next to her. He was an…ally…of sorts in the hunt for Naraku. Kagome knew she would be safe, as long as she didn't piss him off. The cold Lord gazed out into the night, and she was entranced with the perfection of his visage. "Answer the question, miko." The deep timbre of his voice broke her out of the spell. The smile she gave him was small, and filled with pain. "Inuyasha." Once more, she felt his name would say enough. Of course the Taiyoukai knew of her feelings for him, everyone did. Even Inuyasha. He just pretended not to notice. "The hanyou is a fool. He chooses bones and graveyard soil over warm, living flesh. He is not worthy miko." The truth in his words gave Kagome pause. Could she say it? The words her mind had been screaming at her heart for all these years. '_Yes_,' she decided, '_because they are true._' "I know. I deserve more. I will not settle for second best, any longer." He nodded, and comfortable silence fell between them. Kagome turned to a new page in her pad, intent on starting another sketch. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her sketchpad. "May I?" She nodded, and handed him the pad. He flipped through it while Kagome forced a blush from spreading across her face. He glanced over the sketches of scenery, and the more detailed drawings of her friends. Sango sitting near a stream, polishing her hikarotsu. Miroku leaning against a tree in meditation, his staff leaning against his shoulder. Shippou curled up with Kirara, asleep. Inuyasha, up in a tree, looking at the moon. Inuyasha with Kikyou in his embrace, love and sadness in his eyes. Kagome had drawn that one after the time they thought Naraku had killed her.

"You possess great talent, miko." He handed the pad back to her, and then turned gracefully to sit facing her. "Draw This Sesshoumaru." Her eyes widened in surprise, but she knew better than to protest. Sesshoumaru was giving her a great compliment by allowing her to capture his essence on paper. He believed in her skill. So, Kagome picked up her pencil and set to work. Her eyes caught and studied every aspect of his features, and her hands copied them down gracefully and skillfully onto the pad. The set of his firm jaw. His aristocratic nose, and perfectly formed lips. The heavy silkiness of his long silver hair. The way his bangs brushed against his forehead and parted to reveal his blue crescent. The magenta stripes that adorned his high cheekbones. She felt her cheeks heating as she sketched his body. She captured the way his haori blew slightly in the cool wind. The way his armor shone in the moonlight, and the cute fluffiness of his Moko-Moko Sama (though she would never tell him to his face that it was cute. He would separate her head from her shoulders. She liked her head just where it was.) She carefully sketched Bakusaiga and Tensegia the way they were resting against his side, tucked into his yellow and blue obi. His right arm rested causally on his right knee, which was drawn up. She noted sadly the empty left sleeve where his arm should be. It was the only flaw in his perfect form, and she and Inuyasha were to blame. He caught her eyes and shook his head. "Do not fret, miko. It was a battle, and I did not anticipate the attack. It will grow back." She swallowed heavily, and nodded, focusing again on her sketch.

She sketched out his long legs, encased in the pristine white of his hamaka, and the shiny black boots that held his feet. Once satisfied with the proportions of his body, she moved back up to his face, to draw his eyes. She always drew them last, because the eyes were the part that made every sketch. They brought life to the figure, reflecting every emotion that made the person so carefully in their depths. When her eyes met his, she nearly dropped her pencil. There was so much…intensity burning in those golden orbs. She felt her knees weaken, and she knew that if she had been standing, she would've fallen over.

Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a small smirk as he scented the air around the tiny woman sitting in front of him. He could smell the spice of cinnamon and musk mingling with Kagome's wildflower and peach scent. The beautiful miko was _attracted _to him. This thrilled the normally stoic Lord. Oh , yes. He had wanted her for quite some time. Her spirit enticed him, as much as her scent and beautiful form. She had blossomed beautifully, and still remained a challenge, with her fiery temper and growing power. He was pulled to her like a moth to flame. Her humanity no longer mattered, as he had learned from raising his Rin that some humans were worthy of respect. Kagome was definitely in that category. He hated that a woman so wondrous and pure would down play herself all of the likes of that miserable half-breed. She deserved better, and better she would have. The little miko would be his.

Kagome finished his eyes, face flushed from the emotions she saw flashing in them. What was he **thinking **about? "There, all finished. Here you are, Sesshoumaru-sama." She handed the pad to him, and smiled at his hum of approval. He closed it, and she went to take it back. His hand caught hers, and she gasped. He held it up to press against his cheek. "You depict such beauty in your works, Ka-Go-Me. Do not ever doubt yourself, for your soul is reflected in the truths of your work." Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, that she felt it would burst out of her. He leaned in towards her, and took her lips In a passionate kiss. Her gasp was drawn in to his mouth, and he took advantage of the opening to explore her cavern. Slowly, her eyes closed and she returned the kiss. Kagome was overwhelmed with the feelings washing over her. He tangled his hand in her hair, wanting her closer, but still mindful of his armor. They drowned in each other, Sesshoumaru delighted, and Kagome astounded. Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the West, strongest youkai she had ever known…wanted **her**? Finally, they pulled apart, needing to breathe. Kagome searched his eyes. "Sesshoumaru…I…oh…" The emotions glowing in his orbs, and the searing flame of his kiss had told her all she needed to know. Her heart warmed and soared high into the heavens. He held her and ran his claws through her hair as they talked softly, and Kagome knew that she was no longer alone.

**Okay, here is the first chapter to S.A.T, and I have scrapped the rest of the chapters. In wanting to see this fic continue, but having little time or imagination to finish it, I am offering to give this up for adoption to any author willing to meet the challenge. Take it from here in any way you wish, only keeping with the plot of kagome sketching sesshoumaru in various situations with creative consequences. Please contact me if you are interested.**


End file.
